


Park Kyung:: Accidental Captor

by AmericanNoona



Category: Block B, K-pop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanNoona/pseuds/AmericanNoona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As I lay there listening to his heavy breathing and secretly enjoying the warmth of his hand on my thigh, I thought back to the strange circumstances that brought me to be chained to a bed in Park Kyung’s apartment." (After getting lost in Korea, Elizabeth meets Park Kyung who offers to take her to her destination but instead takes her home, and won't let her leave.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Park Kyung:: Chapter One:: When, Where, What, How?

As I lay there listening to his heavy breathing and secretly enjoying the warmth of his hand on my thigh, I thought back to the strange circumstances that brought me to be chained to a bed in Park Kyung’s apartment. I’ve never been good at following directions so I often find myself lost and in need of help. The day I met Kyung was one of those times. I was supposed to meet my sister and her family at a restaurant on a street in Korea that I honestly couldn’t pronounce the name of. I should have studied my Korean more before our trip and I also should have just gone with the family when they left the hotel earlier in the day but shoulda coulda woulda and there you have it. I had some money, a phone, and an address and I was completely lost.  
As I waited at a road crossing I tried to make sense of the map on my phone. A man came up to wait beside me and out of the corner of my eye I noticed he kept looking over at me. He looked familiar for some reason but I didn’t want to stare and be rude so I nodded a hello and went back to my map. I jumped a little when he asked, “Are you lost?”  
I smiled an embarrassed smile and said, “Just a little.”  
“Where are you trying to go?”, he asked.  
I showed him the paper with the name of the restaurant on it and he smiled. When I saw that smile it hit me where I had seen him before. I was standing beside The Park Kyung of Block B! I couldn’t believe it. A shiver ran through me but I tried to be calm and pretend that I didn’t recognize him. I didn’t want to be one of THOSE fans.  
He said, “I know this place. I eat there all the time.” His English was so cute that I couldn’t help but look amused. He flashed that big famous grin and I melted. “Would you like to follow me? I have to go right past there.”  
 _Would I? Holy crap! Holy crap! Holy crap! No one was going to believe this!_ That was what I was thinking. What I said was, “Are you sure? I don’t want to be any trouble.”  
“Its no trouble at all.”  
We crossed the road together and as we walked he began asking the expected questions. Where was I from? Why did I come to Korea? Did I ever listen to Block B? I could tell he was fishing to see if I had recognized him so I let him off the hook.  
“I listen to Block B all of the time and I know you're Park Kyung. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to be a crazy annoying fan. I’m sure you get that all the time.”  
“Feel free to be as annoying as you’d like. It’s sort of a goal of mine to be recognized by everyone in the world,” he said. He laughed the sexiest little laugh.  
We walked and talked for what seemed a long time and he was so charming that I almost forgot I was walking down the street with an international star. I did notice that the streets became less and less crowded as we walked until there was no one around but us. Finally he led me up to the door of a building that looked completely abandoned. He held the door open for me but I just stood there looking skeptical.  
“Ladies first,” he said.  
“This place looks empty,” I said.  
“Its a shortcut. If we go all the way around it will take forever,” he said.  
 _Why was I being so suspicious? This was Park Kyung. I wasn’t in any danger from him for goodness sake._ I went in.  
The building was indeed abandoned. It wasn’t like empty buildings in America though where drunks and runaways end up. It wasn’t tagged with graffiti or vandalized in anyway. It was just empty and had that “empty for a long time” feel. Kyung led me up a set of stairs which I thought was odd. Even odder was when we got into an elevator at the top of the stairs. I couldn’t believe this place had electricity but the door closed and Kyung hit the 11 button. We began to move and I gave Kyung a very puzzled look but I didn’t say anything. The look on his face was strange. It had changed from sweet and smiley to strained. I decided to stop being such a paranoid American and to just go with it. It turns out Americans are paranoid for a reason.  
The doors opened and I followed Kyung down a long hallway. I thought maybe we were going to cross the rooftops to save time but at the end of the hallway he took a necklace from around his neck and opened a door with the little gold key that had been hanging from it. We went into what looked like a studio apartment. It was actually nicely furnished and looked comfortably lived in. I was so confused. I heard the door slam behind me and when I turned I saw Kyung just standing there against the closed door looking at me with an odd look on his face. He didn’t say anything. Just stood there looking at me.  
Finally I said, “What’s going on?”  
He didn’t speak at first. The sweet Park Kyung smile from earlier was long gone and the strained expression from the elevator had been replaced with a worried and guilty frown.  
“Kyung, where are we?” I asked.  
“This is my place.” That is all he said as he stood there against the door looking at me.  
“Okay. Did you need to get something? I can wait. I’m not in any hurry.” I tried to act nonchalant but I was beginning to get very nervous. This whole situation was getting weird.  
“No.” Just no.  
I decided to play it off as a misunderstanding and acted like everything was okay. “You know what? I think I can find it from here. Thank you so much for the help and it was so great meeting you. I don’t want to put you to anymore trouble so I’ll just go.”  
“No.” Once again, just no.  
“I don’t understand.”  
He looked down and seemed to be considering something. He turned around and used the little key to lock the door. With his back to me and his head against the door, he said in a soft voice, “I don’t know what I’m doing. I don’t know why I’m doing it. This isn’t me and I’ve never done anything like this before.”  
I didn’t know what to say so I just stood there looking at his back. My body was buzzing. I was scared and my head got that fuzzy feeling you get just before you pass out. I realized I had started to cry when a salty tear ran into the corner of my mouth. My hands were shaking and my stomach began to churn. If I didn’t sit down I was going to fall down. But not before I threw up. So I sat down in the floor.  
When I sat I felt the phone in my pocket. I slowly pulled it out so it wouldn’t make noise and started quickly texting my sister.  
Apparently I wasn’t quiet or quick enough because Kyung turned around and when he saw the phone he hurried over and jerked it from my hands. I saw that he was also crying.  
“Nope.”  
Nope? That’s all he had to say? I tried to get the phone but he just held me back while he put it in his back pocket.  
He began pacing back and forth while giving me a few quick glances. He was talking out loud to himself and saying things like, “What am I doing?” and “I’m an idiot!” He also said some things in Korean that I didn’t understand.  
All of a sudden he stopped, looked at me and asked, “Are you hungry?”  
I was stunned. I just shook my head slowly. _What in the hell was happening? Was I seriously being kidnapped by Park Kyung? This was crazy!_  
“You must be. You were on your way to a restaurant weren’t you? I think I have something in the kitchen. I’ll have to go to the store tomorrow but I can find something for tonight.”  
I had no strength so I just sat there watching him moving around. He didn’t seem to know what to do as he went back and forth moving things in the kitchen. My eyes were hot and everything seemed like a dream. I felt dizzy and the feeling wouldn’t stop. He left the room for a second and when he came back he had a roll of duct tape.  
As if nothing out of the ordinary was happening and as if I was a willing participate in this whole situation he said, “I don’t have any rope or string but I remembered I have this.” He held up the tape. _Was I supposed to be proud?_  
I finally found my voice even though my mouth was dry an sticky and I asked, “What would you do to me if I started screaming?”  
“Don’t do that. It won’t help. I don’t know if you noticed but we’re the only ones around here. This whole part of town was abandoned because of unstable tunnels. It was a business district but they all moved out when a sinkhole started about a kilometer from here. I got this place cheap and I can be alone here. So you could scream but I’m the only one who’s going to hear it.”  
I didn’t know whether to believe him but it was true that I didn’t see anyone around when we first came in. I just closed my eyes and he continued to move things in the kitchen.  
After about fifteen minutes, Kyung came to me and grabbed my hands. I flinched. He pulled me to my feet and led me to the kitchen table. I sat as he began serving the food. It was ramen and bread. There was no way I could eat. I just stared at it as he sat on the other side and began to move things on the table. I noticed that he never really ate anything either. Everything seemed like a dream. Or a nightmare, whichever you prefer.  
“I’m going to give you something to sleep in and let you have a bath. You can have the bed and I’ll take the couch,” he said.  
“Why?”  
“Because I was raised to be a gentleman.”  
“No! Why are you doing this? Why me? What exactly is going on here? What is happening? Why? Why? Why?” I couldn’t stop. I was getting angrier and louder until I was shouting. I kept yelling questions until I was crying again. I realized I was in his arms and beating his chest with my fists. He just stood there and took it until I had no strength left and he held me while I cried.  
When I had calmed down a little, he took me by the hand and led me to a very nice bathroom. It was pastel blue, green, and purple tile with a huge tub, shower, and a separate little room for the toilet. He left me there for a second and returned with what I assumed, correctly as it turned out, was a t-shirt. He started a bath and set aside a towel and washcloth. Before he left the room he turned to me, touched my tear-streaked face and said, “I’m sorry. I can’t answer any of your questions because I don’t know the answers.” Then he turned and left the room.  
I don’t know why I actually took the bath but I did. It did make me feel a little better and my mind was more clear afterward. I left the t-shirt on the counter and put my own clothes back on. When I tried the door I came in through, it was locked so I went through the door that Kyung had left through and found him sitting at a desk in the corner of a spacious bedroom. He was writing something and didn’t turn to look at me at first. I looked around and saw that there were awards and pictures of Block B on the walls, a large screen television with a DVD player and an XBox, the desk, a dresser, and the four poster king sized bed that was covered in black satin. For a split second I imagined Kyung asleep and naked entangled in those sheets. The thought shocked me. My eyes became wide and I shook my head to get rid of the image just as he turned to look at me. He gave me a smirk and went into the bathroom. He returned with the t-shirt and gave it to me.  
“Put it on,” he said.  
“I’m okay in this,” I said.  
“Put it on,” he insisted.  
“No,” I insisted back.  
“Don’t make me do it,” he said while crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
“You wouldn’t,” I challenged.  
He grabbed the t-shirt and flung it over his shoulder. Then he began unbuttoning my blouse.  
“Okay! Okay! I’ll do it,” I said.  
He had a victorious grin on his face and I wanted to smack it off! He handed me the shirt and turned around but didn’t move from the spot.  
I had no choice so I changed into the t-shirt. It was long enough to reach mid-thigh but I still felt naked. It was white and thin so it was soft like it had been worn and washed a lot. The thought of this shirt against Kyung’s skin made me shiver. _Why was I having these thoughts? And why were they exciting me? This man just kidnapped me! I should be having hateful thoughts about him. Not sexy ones!_  
Hoping I didn’t have a guilty look on my face, I tried to hide behind my clothes as I said, “I’m done.”  
He turned and took my clothes as I grudgingly gave them up. I couldn’t look him in the eyes. Actually I wanted to hit him. Hard.  
“I’m going to let you get some sleep. I’ll be right outside if you need anything. The remotes on the bed if you want to watch something.” With that he touched my cheek and left. I heard the door click as he locked it from the outside.


	2. Park Kyung:: Chapter Two:: If I lose this opportunity, I feel like I'm going to regret it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was I really just kidnapped by an idol in a K-pop group?

As I stood there alone in the quiet room, I listened for Kyung’s movements on the other side of the locked door. I couldn’t hear anything. I was completely exhausted but I couldn’t bring myself to get into that bed. Every time I looked over at it I imagined Kyung laying there. I reached out and touched the satiny fabric and my fingers tingled.  
I walked over to the door and put my ear up to it. Nothing. _Did he leave? Did he really just lock me in here? Was I just kidnapped by an idol in a Korean Pop Band?_ This was surreal.  
I didn’t know what else to do so after giving the bed another long look, I went over and pulled back the comforter. I sat down and slid back to the middle of the bed. Looking at my white legs surrounded by all that black satin made me feel small. _How many other women had been enveloped in this sea of black silk? How many had been alone? How many hadn’t??_ It was strange to be having these thoughts in this situation and stranger still that the thought of other women in this bed with Kyung actually bothered me.  
I shook my head, lay down, and pulled the soft, warm comforter over myself. I knew I would never be able to sleep. I tried to hear Kyung in the next room but I still couldn’t hear anything. _Maybe he left._  
The thought bothered me a little but not for long. I slept.  
  
When I woke up, Kyung was sitting beside me on the bed with a tray of food. It smelled so good but I had already made up my mind not to eat. I wasn’t going to eat until he let me go. My stomach rumbled.  
“I don’t know what you like so I guessed,” he said.  
“I’m not hungry,” I said in a grumpy tone.  
I sat up and tried not to look at him. It was hard. I had already realized how incredibly good looking he was in person. I had always found him attractive on videos but the camera didn’t do him justice.  
“I know that’s a lie. Just eat a little or you’ll get sick,” he said.  
He held up a spoon of food but I looked away. I had decided to hate him. _I hate Park Kyung!_ I looked back at him still holding the spoon out and he was so cute. _I hate him!_  
“Please,” he asked.  
I just looked away again. _I hate him._ I heard him put the spoon down and sigh.  
“I know you must hate me. You have to be confused and scared and I’m sorry. We need to talk so please talk to me. You don’t have to eat but I need to try to explain and it would help if you’d at least talk to me.”  
“How are you going to explain kidnapping me?”  
“I don’t know. I don’t know why I did it. It was an impulse and I get myself into a lot of trouble by going with my impulses.” He picked at his nails as we both looked at his hands.  
“An impulse?” _People kidnap on impulse??_  
After putting the tray on the floor, he dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a small object I couldn’t see. Then he held it up and I saw that it was a gorgeous diamond ring. I just stared at it. So did he.  
“This was meant for someone that I thought loved me as much as I love her. I’ve had it for about two months.” His face was blank as he stared at the sparkling ring. He didn’t seem to blink.  
“Okay,” I said urging him to go on.  
“Yesterday she told me that she is in love with someone else. She said that he kept her company when I was gone, which was a lot. Which _is_ a lot. Being an idol doesn’t leave a lot of free time.”  
A single tear slid down his cheek. I longed to wipe it away but I didn’t dare. After a quiet minute he continued, “We had been together for two and a half years. No one knew except people we’re close to. The company doesn’t want our personal life to get out. It’s bad for business. All of that was really hard on her. She was always alone, or I thought she was, and if it got out that we were seeing each other it could be dangerous for her. I guess she just got tired of living that way and she wanted something more normal.”  
I reached over and touched his hand. I don’t know why. I almost forgot that I hate him.  
“As she was telling me why she was leaving me and giving all her excuses, which I knew she had practiced, I just got up and left. I couldn’t think. I felt hot and sick and my brain quit. I had just walked around for about an hour before I met you.”  
“You didn’t look upset. You even smiled,” I said.  
“I can’t say that I really remember it. I think I talked to a lot of people and I don’t remember. I was so fuzzy. When I met you and you were lost and cute and foreign, I couldn’t resist you. I hadn’t planned to bring you here. I had no plans at all. We started walking and I didn’t remember where you wanted to go so I think I just automatically came here. After I got you here I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know what I had done.”  
Kyung pushed himself up against the back of the bed. When he moved, the sheet slid and exposed my bare leg along with the side of my pink panties. I saw his eyes run the length of my leg to the top before I could pull the sheet back over and I felt my face get hot. Also, I seemed to focus on the fact that he had said I was cute and it made my belly do a flip-flop. _I’m such an idiot!_  
Kyung said, “I was still out of my head I think. I feel clearer today though but I still don’t know what to do. Have you ever had your heart broken?”  
“I have had my heart shattered. You don’t have to explain the feeling to me. I actually tried to commit suicide so I know exactly what it means to be out of your mind and to do something stupid. You have an easy way out though. Just let me go,” I said.  
He was avoiding my eyes. My hand was once again on his and he twisted them so that his fingers were intertwined with mine. My face was still hot.  
“I wish it was that easy but I did a stupid thing last night that makes it more complicated.” He scooted back down in the bed and held my hand on his chest. He stared up at the ceiling.  
“What?” I asked. _Uh oh._  
“I took your clothes and your phone and threw them off the bridge. Apparently your phone landed on the rocks and your shirt washed up a little farther down. They have been searching the river in that spot for your body since early this morning. It was on the news.” He didn’t let go of my hand which was still on his chest. I could feel the little gold key that kept me trapped here and I could also feel his heartbeat speeding up. He closed his eyes.


	3. Park Kyung:: Chapter Three:: You keep making me hot and not able to hold it in!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes drunkenness can bring out the truth in a person, whether that truth is good or bad...

I jumped out of the bed forgetting about my state of undress and, frankly, not caring. “So my family thinks I’m dead?” I yelled.  
Kyung sat up and stared at me with guilty eyes. He didn’t notice that the engagement ring had fallen onto the bed.  
“I’m not sure,” he said. He stood up and looked at me like a little boy who was being scolded. “All I know is what I saw on the news this morning. Apparently there have been three other American girls who have gone missing and they think you are the fourth.” He was having a hard time looking into my eyes.  
My mind was racing. _Everyone thinks I’m dead. They aren’t looking for me at all! Just my body! Wait!_  
“Wait!” I yelled. Something occurred to me and and I stared at Kyung with wide eyes. “Did you…” I started to ask.  
“Oh come on! Are you serious? No!”  
“Well what else am I supposed to think?” I asked.  
He had the nerve to stand there and look at me like it was the most absurd thing anyone could say. He walked around the bed and grabbed the door knob. That’s when I realized it hadn’t been locked. He stood there for a second with his head against the door and his eyes closed.  
“I’ll figure it out. I’m so sorry,” he said and without looking back he went out the door.  
I heard the little key in the lock and the click that kept me a prisoner. I walked over to the bed and sat down but I sat on something that hurt. I found the ring and held it up to look at it more closely. It was so beautiful. The band was gold and the diamond was huge. I tried it on. It fit perfectly. _Wonder what the bitch would think if she knew I was half-naked in Kyung’s bed wearing her engagement ring?_ I smiled.  
I walked over and put the ring on the top of a picture of Kyung with the rest of Block B. He wasn’t getting it back until he agreed to let me go. _I hate him._  
I laid down in the bed and cried until I fell asleep.  
  
When I opened my eyes Kyung was across the room putting another tray of food on the desk.  
“Quit being so stubborn and eat. You’re only hurting yourself,” he said.  
I didn’t say anything. I know it was childish but I thought I might never speak to him again.  
He didn’t turn around and as I stared at his back I thought, _I really hate him._  
“I have somewhere to go tonight so I won’t be here but I’ll be back in the morning. You don’t have to worry. You are perfectly safe here,” he said.  
He walked out the door and locked it and I didn’t see him again before bed.  
  
That night I had a crazy dream. It may have been from hunger but it stayed with me. I was in a dark room but I could feel the presence of someone close to me. As I searched for a light-switch I felt hot breath on my cheek and a familiar voice whispered in my ear, “You followed me home.” Then a low laugh that fluttered my hair. I screamed and tried to run from that spot but the room had become incredibly small and I hit a wall. I put my arms out and I could touch all four walls and the ceiling from one spot. I knew I would die there.  
Suddenly I was fully awake and I wasn’t alone. Kyung was sitting on the bed beside me and he was running his fingers through my hair. He smelled strongly of alcohol.  
“What are you doing Kyung?” I asked.  
“You are so pretty,” he said in a thick voice as he continued to stroke my hair.  
“Thank you. Now go to bed please.”  
“That’s a very good idea,” he said. He was so drunk that it came out in a slur.  
The bluish light from the window was very dim but I could see his outline as he stood up and started to unbutton his shirt.  
“Go to YOUR bed Kyung,” I said.  
“This IS my bed,” he said. He gave up trying to unbutton the shirt and just ripped it the rest of the way off. My first thought was, _Damn, that was sexy!_ Then I thought, _Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! You hate him!_  
He continued to take off the rest of his clothes. All of them.  
 _It’s fine. He’s so drunk he’ll go straight to sleep. What’s the big deal?_  
I slid to the left side of the bed and he got in. I was right. He settled himself and was breathing very deeply within a minute.  
I could feel the weight and the heat of him beside me and my heart began to beat faster. He smelled of alcohol but he also smelled of cologne and shampoo and maleness.  
 _What is wrong with you Elizabeth? Yes, he’s a sexy, famous, K-pop idol but he’s also a kidnapper who made everyone think you are dead and refuses to let you go!_ His face was turned away from me so I couldn’t see his features but the sound of his breathing was peaceful.  
 _Wait! He’s all but passed out! This may be my only chance to find the key and get out before he even knows I’m gone!_  
It was a good idea until I realized the only thing he didn’t take off was the chain with the little gold key that was now pooled in his hair right beside his ear. I decided to chance it. I slid out of bed as carefully as I could and he didn’t budge. I didn’t have any clothes I could put on so I slid on the boxers he had just taken off and pulled on his white dress shirt. It wasn’t much and it was ridiculous but it was better than a see-through t-shirt and pink panties.  
I stood at the side of the bed trying to figure out how to get the key without disturbing him. He looked so innocent and sweet laying there in the dim light. I almost felt guilty but that was crazy! I reached over and gently picked up the key. It must have tickled his neck because he rolled over restlessly and finally settled down with the clasp of the necklace showing. I slowly moved the key along the necklace until it was at the clasp. I unhooked it and then I had the key. I actually had my freedom in the palm of my hand.  
I put the key in the lock and turned it. I heard a little click but when I tried the knob, the door was still locked. I tried it again and this time the door opened a crack. Oh my gosh! Was the door unlocked the whole time? He must have been too drunk to think to lock it. I’m an idiot!  
I tried to open the door very slowly so it wouldn’t make noise. Just when I had it open enough for me to slip through, it slammed. Rough hands grabbed me by the arms, turned me around and pushed me against the door. I was face to face with an angry naked Park Kyung.  
“Ow!” I cried as he held me there. I couldn’t bring myself to look up into his eyes.  
Kyung said something through gritted teeth in Korean that I couldn’t understand. It sounded really angry so I was glad I didn’t understand it.  
I looked up into his face expecting to find daggers but I was surprised. Desire was what I saw.  
Before I could register what was happening, his mouth was on mine. It was a hard but passionate kiss. It felt as though he was releasing feelings that he had been holding back for a long time. I don’t think the anger that was coming through was toward me. He was getting even with her.  
His hands moved up to cup my face forcefully and his kiss deepened. I tried pushing against his chest but it was no use. He was too close and too strong. He pushed his body against mine and I could feel the heat of his body through my clothes as though I had none on.  
I was trying to fight against him. I knew this wasn’t coming from the real Kyung. This was anger and hurt and alcohol behaving this way. It seemed the more I struggled, the closer he got. I became lightheaded. Everything became feeling and movement. I could only see outlines of things from the blue light coming in the window and it made things seem dreamy and not real.  
Kyung’s mouth moved to my neck and he began to whisper things in Korean into my ear. I didn’t know what he was saying but I could tell they weren’t clean things. His voice was thick now but not with drunkenness. His arousal was obvious.  
“Please don’t be this way Kyung. Let me go,” I begged as he began to remove the dress shirt I had just put on moments ago.  
He didn’t say anything. His breathing sped up as his hands moved over me, taking off what little I had on and then I was as naked as he was. His mouth was on mine again when I began to speak another protest and I tried to hold his wrist back as his hand moved up to cup my breast. In my mind, I knew I couldn’t let this happen but my body was saying something different. I wanted to give in but I knew that would be wrong in so many ways.  
I felt myself being moved away from the door and then I felt like I was falling. The next thing I knew I was surrounded by soft black satin. I looked up at Kyung standing over me on the bed and in the soft blue light he was so beautiful. I let my eyes move over his body and I knew then that I was surrendering. Even if I shouldn’t let this happen, I wanted to.  
As he moved onto the bed and straddled my body, my heart began pounding in my ears. I could feel panic starting to grow inside of me as I slid backward away from him.  
“Please Kyung. Let’s just go to sleep. Don’t do this.”  
In a deep growl he answered, “Don’t make me tape your mouth shut!”  
He lay down and as his body covered mine I could feel the last of my resolve fading. He began kissing me all over. His mouth took mine and then he moved lower. His tongue was soft and hot and left a trail down my neck to my breasts. Each time his tongue touched my skin I felt my own desire growing to match his.  
Kyung lay his forehead on my tummy and I felt the air of a gentle laugh come from him before he continued his trail of kisses downward. That’s when I realized I had been making small noises. He whispered something else in Korean that I didn’t understand but it didn’t matter. It was damn sexy!  
He came back to kiss my mouth even more deeply. My hands immediately went into his hair and then began exploring his body. His skin was hot. His muscles were taut and each of his movements gave my fingertips a new sensation.  
Kyung gently settled between my thighs without breaking the kiss but I could feel his breathing quicken and I didn’t know if the heartbeat I could hear was his or mine. His hands moved up my sides and arms until he was holding my wrists above my head and I was once again Park Kyung’s prisoner. He slowly moved into me and an involuntary moan escaped me and into him as he continued to kiss me. He returned that moan with a deeper one of his own. As he began to move I could feel the tightening in my lower tummy that meant it would be a race to see who would finish first.  
My hands were still trapped and I had no choice but to just let go. He broke the kiss and started saying things in Korean as his rocking became faster and more urgent. I couldn’t let him win the race. A tie was okay but no way was I not going to finish so I completely surrendered. His movements slowed and became deeper and I realized my body was matching his.  
His mouth found mine again as we finished together. I immediately became lightheaded and tingly. Even my toes. Nothing seemed real.  
Kyung’s body left mine but he remained on top of me. His heavy breathing into my hair was satisfying in such an odd way. Laying here with him felt very natural.  
He fell asleep almost immediately. I lay there, wide awake and trapped, with his arm around me and his leg covering both of mine. _Will I never escape Park Kyung? Do I want to?_  
His face was buried in my hair and his breathing tickled my ear. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the closeness of him.  
My feelings were jumbled. I wanted to hate him. I really did. But as I lay there, completely relaxed, listening to his soft sighs, I felt happy. Wrapped in his embrace I felt safe. To be honest though, I also felt a little panicked and afraid of what would happen when he woke up in the morning. Would he even remember tonight?  
I tried not to replay tonight in my head. I was unsuccessful and after I finally fell asleep, Kyung made love to me for the rest of the night in my dreams.


	4. Park Kyung:: Chapter Four:: Even though I think I know, I don't!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth needs to decide if it was love or rape and although she gains some freedom, it comes at a price. The price of a chain.

When I woke up I had forgotten where I was for a second and my surroundings were unfamiliar. I bolted up and then everything came flooding back. A flash of a smile crossed my face before I could stop it. I was completely naked except for the silky sheet and I thought of Kyung. _I hate him_ , I thought and then I realized he was gone.  
I was disappointed. Either he didn’t remember and, finding us naked together, he felt ashamed or he did remember and he didn’t care. _I hate him!_  
I got up and walked over to where I had stashed the ring. I put it on and held up my hand admiring it. Not bothering to put my clothes on, I got back under the sheet and looked at the ring on my hand on top of the black background. It sparkled like no diamond I’d ever seen. I wanted to pretend that Kyung had given it to me and I was in this bed because we were together but that would be super childish. It still made me smile. I hugged my legs to my chest and laid my head on my knees, closing my eyes. _What am I going to do?_  
My head shot up as I heard the soft click of the lock and Kyung came into the room. He was carrying a tray of food which he put on the desk and without a word he stepped back outside the door. He didn’t close it but I could hear a loud jingling just outside. He reentered with a large handful of chains. I became alarmed.  
He looked up at me and smiled. Then he walked over and put the chain on the bed and turned to shut and lock the door. I noticed him look down at the bed before he turned and the smile was immediately gone.  
I looked down and realized he must have seen the ring on my hand. I panicked so I stuck my finger in my mouth and slid off the ring. Now I couldn’t talk for fear that I would swallow it. Lucky for him!  
“Don’t be afraid okay?” he asked.  
 _Afraid? Should I be afraid?_ I just looked at him.  
Kyung began sorting through the chain as I watched and he found the end which looked a little like a handcuff. He bent down and locked it though a loop on the foot board of the bed. Looking at me for a second, he put his hand under the sheet and found my left foot. I watched in amazement at the gall of him as he pulled my leg out from under the sheet and locked the other side of the chain around my ankle.  
My eyes must have been as big as saucers because when he looked at my face he backed up a bit.  
“Sorry. I almost lost you last night and I can’t let that happen. This is the only thing I could think of to do. Sorry.”  
I couldn’t answer back although many things came to mind but I could feel the ring in my mouth and I couldn’t risk losing it. I did notice him look back down at my hand with a puzzled look though before he turned to get the food tray.  
“If you don’t eat today I’m gonna get mad,” said Kyung.  
He sat the food tray on my lap as I tried to keep the sheet pulled up around my chest and then sat beside me on the bed. He held up a piece of bread but all I could do was shake my head. He gave me a perturbed look and stuffed the bread in his own mouth.  
“I almost forgot! I got you something.” Kyung jumped up and left the room without locking or even shutting the door this time. What was the point now that I had my nifty new piece of jewelry to keep me here. And I didn’t mean the ring in my mouth. Why I didn’t take this opportunity to spit it out and stash it I don’t know. I was too curious about what Kyung was doing I guess.  
He came back into the room with a big shopping bag and a bigger smile. That big famous Park Kyung smile that I hadn’t seen since the first day we met. _I guess we were just going to forget that last night even happened. Okay. I can play that game._  
“I know these are guy clothes but there was no way I was going to buy women’s clothes. That would look way too suspicious. Anyway, I looked for the prettiest guy clothes I could find so they all probably thought I was gay anyway.”  
He began pulling things out which turned out to be bulky sweaters and hoodies, a few t-shirts, a few pair of men’s pajama pants, and a pack of boxer shorts. There was also toiletries and flowery smelling soaps, lotions, and perfumes. I couldn’t speak so I just looked at him. His smile fell.  
“I guess we have to talk about it don’t we?” he asked.  
 _Um, not right now we don’t!_  
“I realize that I crossed a big line last night. I was so drunk. I know that isn’t an excuse but it is a reason.” Kyung looked down at his hands as he talked and picked at his nails.  
 _I know that._  
“I don’t blame you for not talking to me. I keep trying to rationalize it in my head and I can’t. Please. Please. Please tell me you didn’t consider it rape. Please.”  
He looked up at me and I slowly shook my head.  
“No you don’t consider it rape or no you won’t say that?” Kyung looked panicked.  
I didn’t know what to do so of course I made a big mistake. I leaned over and kissed him. Just a peck on the cheek but as soon as I did it I knew it looked like an encouragement.  
“Okay. You won’t talk to me but you’ll kiss me? At least it’s not a slap I guess,” said Kyung.  
He put the clothes back in the bag and sat it on the floor, then he scooted up against the headboard and grabbed my hand. I let him. He gently rubbed my hand between both of his.  
“I don’t know how to apologize for what I did. I went to a party last night with Jihoon and my ex was there. I wanted to leave but Jihoon said I should stay and let her see that I didn’t need her. I started drinking and I didn’t stop all night. I barely remember asking to be dropped off here. Actually, I’m worried that I said something to Jihoon about you being here but I don’t remember. I only remember a little of what happened after that. Sorry. I know I was mean and that isn’t me at all. Please forgive me.”  
I squeezed Kyung’s hand and kissed him again.  
He smiled as he looked at our hands and squeezed mine back.  
“Thank you,” he said.  
Kyung laid my hand in my lap and got up. He moved the food tray to the desk and walked to the door.  
“I have to work but I’ll be back tomorrow and we will spend the whole day together. If that’s okay with you. It’s okay if you leave the room now. The chain should be long enough for you to go anywhere in the apartment. Wow that sounds bad.” He stepped out the door beyond my sight and said, “Bye. Love you.”  
 _What?!_  
I heard Kyung take a few steps and then he paused and said, “Sorry, just a habit.” Then I heard him leave quickly and lock the front door.  
 _Oh I hate him! Don’t I?_  
I put on one of the t-shirts and started to put on a pair of the boxers but I realized that wouldn’t work with the chain. So I shrugged and left them off. The shirt covered all of the important parts and I was alone until tomorrow anyway. I put the ring back on the frame and stepped out of the room for the first time since my captivity.


	5. Park Kyung:: Chapter Five:: Teach me how to play hotly...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth leaves the bedroom...

I had forgotten how spacious Kyung’s apartment was. It looked very male with cherry wood floors and plush maroon furniture. Everything looked a little worn and lived in. The floors had strange swirl shaped scratches everywhere and I wondered what could have done that. The kitchen was a mess. I don’t think he had washed dishes once since we first came here. His blanket and pillow was just as he had left it the last time he slept on the couch. I didn’t move them and sank into the couch amongst them and breathed in Kyung’s scent. He always smelled so good.  
The cuff on my ankle was cold and the chain was sort of heavy to drag around. It also made a lot of noise as I moved around. I sounded like a ghost dragging chains around a haunted house. It completely annoyed me. _Oh I hate that man!_ I smelled the pillow again and smiled. I lay down and surrounded myself with his blanket. The remote was on the coffee table so I turned on the tv. I don’t speak Korean so I figured out how to turn on the subtitles and found a drama to watch about a bunch of doctors. I drifted off to sleep.  
  
When I woke up Kyung was sitting at my feet slurping up ramen. He looked at me and smiled as I rubbed my eyes and sat up and he said, around a mouthful of noodles, “Dream about me?”  
I had in fact dreamed about him but I wasn’t about to tell him that.  
“Nope. I dreamed about going home. Will that happen anytime soon?” I asked.  
The smile left his face and he ignored me by taking another big bite. The news was on now. The weather said this part of South Korea was expecting a record breaking snow storm.  
“Looks like I’m here for the night. Wanna watch a movie” he asked.  
“I thought you had to work tonight,” I said.  
“It was canceled because of the storm. Want something to eat?” Kyung asked this as he walked to the kitchen to add his dishes to the growing pile in the sink.  
“I’ll eat when I go home,” I said.  
In fact I was so hungry I felt like being sick. Maybe I should give in. The smell of the ramen was making my stomach audibly growl and I’m not a huge fan of ramen.  
Kyung stood in the middle of the kitchen looking up at the ceiling in exasperation. “I’m making you food and you are damn well going to eat it,” he said.  
I continued to watch the news as he banged around in the kitchen. There was a story about a fire that killed 9 people and two dogs. Another story was about a car accident with 2 deaths. Then I perked up when they began talking about four missing American women in Seoul. My name was mentioned at the end of the list. It was so strange to see my name on the news. The police were no closer to finding the women or the culprit or culprits responsible. I was being given up for dead then. They used a picture of me that my sister had taken the day we got to Korea outside of our hotel. I thought of my sister and my parents and how they must be feeling. I couldn’t wait for them to find out I am still alive but I had to make that happen without getting Kyung in trouble. No matter how bad what he was doing was, it was sort of an accident made of grief stricken bad decisions. I don’t believe for a moment that he set out to kidnap someone and hold them prisoner. He just did something stupid and he can’t figure out how to get out of it without going to prison.  
Kyung brought me some chicken soup and a sandwich. I gave in and ate it. It was incredible but when it hit my stomach it burned. I had gone way too long without food. I would probably have trouble keeping it down. Kyung watched me and smiled so big I thought his face might crack.  
“Thank you! I was really getting worried,” he said.  
He watched me for a few more minutes which annoyed the hell out of me but then he grabbed the remote and began looking for a movie.  
“What do you like to watch?” he asked.  
“Porn,” I said. I looked up to catch his reaction and it was priceless. His eyes were wide and his mouth was wider. He began to laugh.  
“Okay then,” he said as he began to flip the channels.  
“No! I was kidding Kyung! Don’t you dare!” If he put on porn I was going to bury myself under the blankets and never come out again.  
“Yep. You said porn so porn it is. I wouldn’t want to disappoint you.”  
“No!” I yelled as I tried to wrestle the remote from him. I ended up straddling his lap as he held the remote over his head away from me. Then I remembered I didn’t have anything on under the t-shirt. The struggle ended as I looked down at his face which was eye line with my breasts in this position. We looked at each other for a second before his arms went around me and we began to kiss. It was a hard passionate kiss full of tension and desire. In one move he rolled me onto my back and he was hovering over me while still kissing me and caressing all the parts of my body he could reach. I was doing the same to him. I couldn’t believe I was actually giving in to this but I wanted him so much.  
He reached for the remote and changed the tv to a music channel and with another remote he dimmed the lights. In an instant he had my shirt off and I was completely naked. I had removed his shirt and began working on the button on his pants. He stood up and took off the rest of his clothes while his eyes devoured my body and I enjoyed the sight of his.  
Kyung gently lowered himself over me and began saying soft things in Korean. That drove me crazy. He started kissing my neck and worked down to my breasts and gave them a lot of attention as he let his fingers explore other tender areas of my body. I felt that if Kyung wasn’t holding me down I might float away. My body was tingling and shivering and my mind was fuzzy and full of cotton candy.  
I reached down and softly touched the hardest part of him and he groaned. I started to pull my hand away but he grabbed my wrist and put my hand back where it was.  
“Please don’t stop,” Kyung said breathlessly.  
It was rigid but so soft to the touch so I enjoyed exploring him just as he was doing to me. He sat up taking me with him and I was straddling his lap once again but this time he pulled me onto him until our bodies were fully joined. As he filled me I made a loud audible sigh and crushed him to me with my hands in his hair. I pulled his head back and kissed him as he began to rock our bodies together. As we became more urgent and our rocking became faster and harder, he put his hands in my hair and gently pulled my head back as he went deeper into me. We both made so much noise that I was glad he didn’t have neighbors.  
He brought me back into a long, deep kiss as we both found the ending together.  
We both lay on the couch, naked and exhausted but very happy and satisfied. Kyung held me from behind and I listened as his breathing became even and soft as he fell asleep. I noticed the chain was now wrapped around his leg as well. He had trapped himself and I laughed a little.  
Kyung began talking in his sleep. It was a mixture of Korean and English and it made no sense whatsoever. I only understood every other word. One was my name so I was happy.  
The news was off and a game-show was on. I got up to go to the bathroom and Kyung tried to pull me back. I easily put his hand back down and he continued to sleep.  
When I stood up, a strange pain hit my stomach. I had to sit on the end of the couch for a minute to wait for it to subside because it was so sharp. It had to be because of the food on my shrunken stomach. I shouldn’t have gone so long without eating. Now my body was trying to reject the food I was offering. I guess it was angry with me and holding it’s own hunger strike.  
I put my shirt on and the pain subsided so I went to the bathroom dragging my prison jewelry behind me. My stomach continued to feel sick but the pain was gone. I thought I might lose the food that I ate but I managed to keep it down.  
When I returned to the living room, Kyung was awake. He looked up at me with sleepy eyes and grinned.  
“Mad at me?” he asked.  
“For what?”  
He rolled his eyes.  
“You are so beautiful,” he said.  
I know I blushed and couldn’t help but smile. “Thank you.”  
“Do you think we can start sharing the bed if I promise to be good?” he asked.  
“It’s your bed. You make the rules,” I said.  
“Ooh. I like that. You’re so obedient.”  
I reached down to smack him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me down on top of him. He kissed me. It was a long sweet kiss and I realized I might be falling for my kidnapper.


	6. Park Kyung:: Chapter Six:: You're no Ordinary Love (18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth gets closer to Kyung. Maybe closer than she would like.

The storm was the worst to hit Korea in eighty years. Snow was piled against the buildings up to ten feet deep and most of Korea had lost power. Kyung was afraid that we would also lose our electricity and if that happened, we would be the last to get any service since this area was abandoned. This was the only building in this area that had power due to Kyung’s apartment and apparently he had paid extra to get the power cut on to this building. I could tell he was worried about it because if we lost the power we would lose the heat and we would probably freeze to death.  
“You know, with this storm going on, you could unchain me for a while. I don’t think I can go anywhere,” I said.  
“Nice try! I don’t think so,” he said.  
“Don’t you trust me?” I asked.  
“Not for as far as you can throw me,” he said.  
I loved it when he got little things like that backwards. We were cuddled together under the silk comforter in the bedroom playing a game on the Xbox.  
I had no idea what I was doing. It was some alien shooting game so all I knew to do was run and fire at anything that moved which usually ended up being Kyung. I was a spray and pray shooter and that was about as effective in a game like this as cutting steak with a butter-knife.  
After I killed Kyung for the tenth time, he threw down the controller in frustration and melted down under the blanket. I continued to run around the game until I felt cold fingers running up my leg. I watched my little blue man, whom I had named Harvey, get slaughtered as I paid more attention to the things going on under the blanket.  
I watched as the Kyung shaped lump moved over to my side of the bed and I felt a nibble on my ankle. The nibbles turned to kisses and began to move up my calf and stopped at my knees. I felt my legs being gently parted as Kyung’s tongue made a path up my thigh and he began another path on the other leg.  
All of a sudden, I was pulled down to a laying position and I lost my grip on the controller and it fell to the floor with a thump. The kisses were making their way up my thigh until, with a gasp, I felt gentle fingers parting the hottest part of my body. Kyung’s soft tongue began an intimate exploration. I lost my breath. The feeling was overwhelming. It was soft and hot and when he began to use his fingers to fill me at the same time, I didn’t last long. I completely lost it and I thought I might pass out. I got dizzy and it didn’t take Kyung long to have me crying out.  
When he had tortured me past my endurance, he slid up and kissed my mouth long and slow. His hands took both of mine as he intertwined our fingers and held them over my head. He continued to kiss me for a long time and when he was finished, he rolled to his side of the bed and pulled me over into him as his body shaped itself around mine.  
He began whispering things into my ear in Korean. I felt heavy and incredibly sleepy all of a sudden. My last conscious thought was that I was being held captive in an unfamiliar country where I didn’t speak the language during a huge snow storm by a man who used my body as he pleased without my permission but being surrounded by him here in this bed where I knew he planned to continue violating me, I felt the safest I have ever felt.  
  
Kyung made us a Korean dish that I hadn’t tried before but I found that I loved. Everything I ate now burned my stomach though and I wished that I hadn’t went so long without eating. I had been throwing up some of our meals but I didn’t tell him. I didn’t want him to think his cooking was making me sick. Then a thought hit me like a punch in the stomach. _What if I’m pregnant?_  
That thought hadn’t occurred to me until now. I wasn’t due to have my period for another week or so which was another problem I would have to think about. It wasn’t like I had any feminine products here and there was a giant storm outside. Of course that may be over by next week. If I even needed it at all! _I can’t be pregnant! That would be just absolutely unacceptable!_  
I pushed on my abdomen but it didn’t feel any harder. Of course it was way to early to tell anything by my tummy. Then I rubbed it gently. _What if I was carrying Park Kyung’s child? Would he let me keep it? Would he marry me and be a father? How would I explain to everyone what happened without them hating Kyung or without getting him into trouble?_  
I looked across the table at him and he gave me a puzzled look.  
“What are you thinking so hard about?” he asked.  
“Well, it’s almost my time of the month and I don’t have anything for it,” I said.  
“Which time is that?” he asked and put another bite of food into his mouth.  
“Really? Think about it Kyung!”  
He looked at me blankly for a minute and then he laughed a little as he figured out what I meant. “Oh. Check under the bathroom sink. There should be something there. Let me know if it isn’t right or you need more.”  
“Why in the world would you have that?” I asked.  
“Well, I _did_ have a girlfriend once upon a time,” he said and kept eating without looking up.  
“Oh. Yeah. I didn’t think of that. Sorry.”  
I hated bringing her up. I could see the pain in his eyes every time she was mentioned and I felt a stab of jealousy too.  
He kept eating.  
I felt his feet rubbing mine under the table and I couldn’t help but smile as I continued to eat.  
“That’s much better,” he said. “I like it when you get all blushy. That’s your best look. You smile and your cheeks get all pink and your head tilts to the side. So sweet.”  
The more he talked about it, the more “blushy” I got.  
“Ok. Enough of that. I have to take a bath. You sure you don’t want to unlock this thing just for my bath?” I asked.  
“I’m sure. You’d end up outside in this crazy cold, naked and frozen to the sidewalk.” He looked at me with a mischievous grin.  
“Fine! I’ll just let the damn thing rust to my ankle!”  
“Don’t worry. It won’t rust. I promise,” he said with a little laugh as he took another bite.  
I threw my napkin at his head and went into the bathroom.  
I heard him yell from the kitchen, “I could join you.”  
“Not a chance!” I yelled back and slammed and locked the door.  
It wasn’t that I didn’t want him to join me. I would have loved that but I was feeling really sick and I didn’t want him to know I was going to throw up. I started the bathtub and put in a cap full of rose scented bubble-bath. Taking off Kyung’s sweater, which was all I was wearing, I knelt down in front of the toilet. I had decided to keep down as much as possible or I was going to starve to death and I was able to keep it all down this time but I still felt nauseated.  
Staring at my tummy in the mirror, it did look a little swollen to me but I could have been imagining it.  
The bath was full and foamy and the smell was very calming. The bubble-bath Kyung got me was high end stuff and you could tell a difference in this and the cheap-o stuff I usually bought. It not only smelled good and made tons of bubbles but it made my skin really soft. I guess it’s good to be a famous idol!  
I had to gather the chain and put it over the side of the tub before I got in which irritated me. _Where does he think I’m going to go in this storm? I’m not a complete idiot!_ The water was hotter than I usually get it but I had been feeling colder than usual lately. I don’t think that’s a symptom of pregnancy but it could be. Closing my eyes, I lay back and put my head on the side of the huge tub. It was like taking a bath in a big hot tub. I let my thoughts drift here and there and they kept taking me back to what it would be like to be married to Park Kyung and having his child. It wouldn’t be hard to get used to this lifestyle and I don’t think I would even mind his being away so often. I would have his baby to occupy my time. _I wonder if he would take off the chain if he found out I was pregnant?_  
Another thought crossed my mind. A scary thought. _What if he wasn’t happy about my being pregnant. What if he was angry and worse, what if he forced me to have an abortion?_ I decided that I couldn’t tell him. There was no reason for him to know for a while. I may not even be pregnant so I couldn’t see a reason to bring it up. If I didn’t start next week I would keep it a secret. Besides, he was holding me captive against my will so I was under no obligation to tell him anything!  
Satisfied with my thoughts, I lay in the hot water for another half-hour and then got out and wrapped myself in the biggest, softest towel I had ever seen. The bath had made me feel much better and I no longer felt sick. There was a dull ache in my stomach but not enough to worry me.  
  
That night a sharp pain in my stomach woke me up and doubled me in half. I couldn’t breath. I began to wonder if it was an appendicitis but I didn’t think so. This pain was coming from the center of my stomach. Then I thought it could be a miscarriage. This pain seemed too high up for that though. _Well, if it is, it will be for the best really,_ I thought. I stayed quiet and Kyung never knew I was in pain. If it was a miscarriage, I didn’t want him to even know there had been a pregnancy. I kept as quiet as possible and eventually the pain subsided. I was able to breath again but I couldn’t sleep. I lay there and listened to Kyung talk in his sleep. Most of it was in Korean but I caught a few snatches of English. None of it was about me this time. Oh well.


	7. Park Kyung:: Chapter Seven:: With anticipation, my heart chases after you (18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyung returns and he has a big surprise for Elizabeth!

It had been a week but the storm kept up a steady ferocity. I had been sick for most of it. Kyung did what he could but there wasn’t much that helped. He cooked for me and laid with me while I slept and tried to keep me entertained. He still refused to remove the chain but I was so sick I didn’t really care anymore. My stomach didn’t want to hold anything so I kept down what I could but that seemed to make it worse. I was always freezing and Kyung would kick up the heat as high as he could but he was walking around the apartment in his boxers as it was because to him it was sweltering. He tried to keep me wrapped up in big soft blankets but sometimes the feel of them irritated my skin. Another thing was the exhaustion. I felt like I could sleep forever. I was sleeping almost twenty hours out of twenty-four until a severe stomach cramp would wake me up. I knew now I wasn’t pregnant even though I hadn’t started my period. I didn’t know what was wrong with me. I felt like I was dying.  
  
When a second week of this illness started, I just stopped eating. The stomach acid was burning holes in my throat and I couldn’t take it anymore. Kyung got angry with me and tried to force soup into me but I just couldn’t do it. Whatever this was would either run it’s course or kill me. I needed to go to a hospital but of course that was out of the question. At least the storm had eased up and we hadn’t lost power. That was a small blessing.  
I dreaded the end of the week because Kyung had told me he had to leave for a while. Block B stuff. They were trying to record a new album when the storm hit and they were way behind schedule. He was going to have to work double time and that meant staying at the dorm.  
  
A couple of days later I was feeling well enough to lay on the couch with Kyung and actually stay awake to watch some tv. I hadn’t thrown up for almost two days but my stomach felt weak and I still didn’t want to try food just yet. He kept trying though. My whole body felt weak and I knew I had to look like a nightmare. I had lost at least twenty pounds but Kyung told me everyday that I was beautiful.  
The news came on and they talked a lot about the havoc the storm had caused across the entire country and beyond. There was a small story about the missing American girls and when they said that they had found a new piece of evidence that might lead to the culprits, Kyung became very alert. They didn’t give any real information and he began searching the Internet furiously on his phone. I think he was afraid they had found out something about me. Maybe someone had come forward and told that they had seen me with him that day. It could have been a fan that recognized him. He hadn’t exactly been inconspicuous. Of course it could be nothing to do with me or him. Maybe they would finally catch the person who was actually taking those girls. He didn’t find anything and became very agitated. I could always tell when he was really nervous because he would pick at his nails and get quiet. We went to bed early that night and he held me extra tight.  
  
The end of the week came and I felt good as long as I didn’t eat. I had tried to eat some soup for Kyung because he was really worried and it made him so happy but every time I did I got sick all over again. He had to leave and I was more upset than I thought I would be. He would be gone for at least two weeks and maybe longer so he stocked the house with everything he could think of. Even a new video game that wasn’t a shooter. I was going to be fine alone. Lonely but fine.  
Everyday I felt better. I even began to eat again. I was more alert and awake and not as cold all of the time. I think I was going to get over this thing finally and maybe even look a little better when Kyung came back. I hated looking in the long bathroom mirror because I looked like a scarecrow. I don’t know how he could call me beautiful. My hair had gotten thin and my cheeks were sunken in. My skin was sallow and dry. My stomach was swollen and all of this was from not being able to eat for so long. I didn’t know how much weight I was going to be able to put on before he came back. All of a sudden I was ashamed to let him see me.  
  
When Kyung finally returned I was so ready to see him. It had been three weeks and I felt almost completely well. I heard the little gold key in the lock and my heart leapt. It hit me how strange it was that I was excited to see my kidnapper. _Maybe I have Stockholm Syndrome,_ I thought.  
He came in the door, threw down the packages he was carrying and scooped me up into a bear hug. I may have hugged him tighter. I slid down to the floor to look up into his eyes and they were twinkling. He was smiling that huge Park Kyung smile that I so loved. His hair was different. It was now black and cut a bit shorter but it was very attractive.  
“I have missed seeing your pretty face so much! How are you feeling?” he asked as he held me to him.  
“I am perfect now,” I said grinning up at him.  
“Good!” he said and kissed me. “I have big plans for you tonight!” He picked me up with no trouble at all and headed for the bedroom.  
After sitting me on the bed, he turned and locked the bedroom door. He hadn’t done that in a long time. Then he came over to me with a sly little grin and began kissing my neck while running his hands over my legs. When he pulled away, I realized he had unlocked the leg chain.  
Kyung walked into the bathroom. I watched as he stuck his head back out, just eyes and nose, and said, “Make sure you’re naked when I come back.” He wiggled his eyebrows and disappeared.  
It wasn’t hard to obey since I was just wearing a sweater. I heard the water running in the tub and could smell the scent of roses and I could hear Kyung moving around. Sneaking over to the door, I peeked in and saw him getting undressed. There were big fluffy bubbles in the tub with pretty pink rose petals sprinkled on top like a wedding cupcake. There was pink champagne and frosted glass champagne goblets. He had also placed candles around the room. _Who knew Park Kyung was so romantic?_  
He began to turn so I ducked back into the bedroom and ran around to the other side of the bed. When he came in wearing a towel around his waist, I gave him an “I don’t think so!” look and reached out to undo the corner. He grabbed my wrist to stop me but it was too late and I whipped the towel off.  
“Okay. I see how it is. I knew as soon as I removed that chain you would start thinking you’re in charge.”  
“It’s not like that. It just wasn’t fair that I was naked all alone.” I smiled as I watched his lips. _I love his lips. They are so curly and inviting._ I ran my hands up his chest and around his neck, noticing the absence of the chain with the little gold key, and his hands went around my waist and he smacked my bottom.  
“Ow!” I said.  
“Oh you like it,” he said.  
Kyung took my hand and led me into the bathroom.  
“Oh my gosh Kyung! This is beautiful!” I said.  
“It’s all blushy, like you. All the parts of you.”  
“Kyung!”  
“Yep, blushy,” he said as he laughed.  
He helped me into the tub and followed behind. When we sat, the bubbles were up to our chins and they tickled my nose which made me sneeze. Kyung poured our drinks and as I drank, those bubbles tickled my nose too.  
With a swirl, I was turned and settled against Kyung’s chest. He put his arms around me and I was trapped within another Park Kyung cage. I downed the rest of my drink and leaned back against him. It felt so good to be near him again. The champagne started to work almost immediately. I felt buzzy and relaxed. The warmth of the soft hot water and the feel of his skin against mine combined with the alcohol made me feel sensual. He reached out and rubbed a pink rose petal between his finger and thumb as he kissed the top of my head.  
“I missed you,” he said softly into my ear.  
“I missed you too.” I closed my eyes and sighed.  
Kyung began kissing my shoulder with nibbles and licks. His tongue was hot and soft and sent shivers all over me. I got chill bumps.  
“Are you cold?” he asked.  
“Quite the opposite actually,” I said. I could tell I was getting all blushy again.  
He continued to slowly kiss my neck and his hands moved up my body until his fingers were softly caressing my breasts. It was driving me crazy. I reached over my head and twisted my hands into his hair as I pulled his mouth to mine. As if he read my mind, one of his hands made it’s way down to tease the part of me that was begging for his attention. His fingers seemed to know exactly where and how to touch me. I could feel the pressure building and I knew I couldn’t take much more.  
Kyung pulled his hand away and I cried out. It was torture to leave me so close and not finish. His breathing had become fast and rough and I could feel his excitement pressed against me. I was moved into a hands and knees position and in one smooth motion he was completely inside of me. There was nothing soft and sweet about what Kyung did to me next. With one hand in my hair, he pulled me up to him and began kissing and biting me while he pushed further and further into me with more and more force. We continued this way for a long time with Kyung getting more and more forceful until he was hurting me. He pulled away from me and turned me around. He pushed me back against the wall and sat me on the edge of the tub. Opening my legs and kissing me hard he found his way into me again and continued his fast paced rhythm. The contrast of the cold tile wall against my back and his hot skin against my front took me right up to the edge and Kyung pushed me the rest of the way over. I lost it. I screamed and clutched at his back just to get him closer and further into me. When the feeling started to subside, Kyung would touch me in a way that brought me back to full orgasm. He did this several times until I had no energy left. I felt limp and shaky and dizzy. He held me there against the wall as he slowed his pace but didn’t stop. I didn’t know how he was lasting so long. He whispered Korean things into my ear as he moved inside me slowly and deliberately. I don’t know if he realized it but the Korean was interspersed with some English. I understood “You’re never leaving me” and “You belong to me” and “I own you forever”. I didn’t know how to feel about that so I chalked it up to nonsense said in the middle of a passionate moment.  
Kyung grabbed my hand and brought it to his face. Looking into my eyes and beginning to speed up his rocking pace, he put my whole finger into his mouth and slowly pulled it out. He left a ring behind. I looked at it for a second in shock but Kyung began getting faster and faster and with his head against mine and his eyes closed he was whispering, “Marry me. Marry me. Marry me…” with every movement. He got louder and louder until he crushed me to him as he came.  
I held him there and listened to his heavy breathing until we slid back down into the tub and he lay there with his head on my breasts and his breath tickling my skin. I didn’t look at the ring. I was completely shocked. _Did that really just happen? Was that real? What kind of game is Park Kyung playing with me?_ I still didn’t look at the ring. I couldn’t. I could feel it heavy on my finger but if I looked it might disappear so I didn’t.  
I thought I could hear Kyung snoring very softly but then he said, “Do you need time to think about it?”  
I wiggled my finger but I didn’t look. _I’m going to need time and hot tea and maybe some anti-psychotic drugs._  
“Uh-huh.”  
“I know it’s crazy but you are all I think about. I can’t concentrate on work and Jiho’s about to kill me. I worry about losing you all of the time and I know I can’t live without you so the solution seemed simple. You belong to me.”  
“Okay.” It was all I could say. _He wasn’t wrong. I belonged to him for the simple fact that I had no way of escaping him. I was like a bird in a cage and a marriage license was just another way for Kyung to put a chain around my ankle. A golden band instead of a gold key to keep me under his thumb._  
He stood up, the bubbles racing down his body, and held out his hand for me. I gave him the hand without the ring and he pulled me to my feet. He wrapped me in a big fluffy towel and took me into the bedroom. He dried my body as if I were a child and then dried himself. We cuddled up in the silk sheets and continued to enjoy the feeling of each other’s skin against our own. He woke me several times during the night to make love to me, each time sweeter and more gentle than the last. _I definitely feel something for Park Kyung but what? Is it love? It feels like love. I think I’m in bigger trouble than I imagined._


	8. Park Kyung:: Chapter Eight:: Sometimes you make me freeze. Sometimes you make me boil! (18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should I marry Park Kyung? I mean he did kidnap me!

The ring felt heavy on my finger. Almost heavier than the chain around my ankle. Kyung left that morning with a kiss and a wink and I slept in. Well, I laid there anyway. When I did finally try to get up, I was very sore. I knew Kyung had been rough the night before but I didn’t realize how rough until I found the bruises.  
 _Jeez Kyung!_  
I decided it was time to really inspect this rock on my finger. It was gorgeous. The diamond was huge and there were tiny diamonds circling the outside of the band which was brilliant gold. I reached slowly for “her” ring on the picture frame with a slow “Owwwwww” so that I could compare the two. There really was no comparison. “My” ring was twice the size of “hers” and I know it was wrong but it made me smile. With more satisfaction than I should have felt, I went into the bathroom and _accidentally_ dropped “her” ring down the drain of the sink. I turned on the water for good measure and waved goodbye to the last remnants of Kyung’s old relationship.  
I hobbled to the kitchen to get something to eat but I found that Kyung had left me a delicious smelling breakfast on the table, complete with a pink rose and a note. I sat down to read.  
  
 _My sweetest Elizabeth,  
I already own your body and now I want your heart and soul. If you say YES I promise to give you the sun and moon. Venus too if you so desire it. Take my last name and you will know what it means to be spoiled like a queen. No matter what, you are mine FOREVER. Let me be yours.  
Forever yours,  
Kyung  
_  
I didn’t know how to feel. I sat down to read the note again and even though it was sweet, the underlying tone was obvious. It was clear this was more of a master and slave, owner and possession relationship rather than man and wife. _What was I going to do?_ I sat with my head in my hands for a long time, the ring cold against my skin. With a sudden revelation I lifted my head. I was going to say no. I finally started to come to my senses. _What had I been thinking? Kyung is my captor, kidnapper, and abuser not my boyfriend or fiance._  
With my decision made, I looked at the ring on my finger one last time and took it off. I put it on the note with the flower and took the tray to the bedroom. I ate what I could and then cried myself to sleep.  
  
It was dark when I woke up. There was a blue cast on everything from the light coming through the window. I looked over and noticed Kyung sitting across the room. I couldn’t see his face but his posture told me he was not happy and I could almost feel his eyes boring into me through the heavy darkness.  
“Kyung?” I asked hopefully.  
Nothing  
“Can we please talk?”  
He didn’t move a muscle.  
I was a little afraid.  
“Kyung? Come over here and sit beside me.”  
Nothing for a full minute and then he said in a rough voice, “Don’t tell me what to do.”  
“No. I wasn’t. I was just asking you to…”  
“You don’t get to ask anything of me. Not now.”  
I was becoming more afraid so I decided to take a different tact. “Okay. When you stop acting like a child we can…  
He was across the room in two strides and his fingers were digging into my arms. His hands were like vices and he pushed me deep into the soft bed.  
“Don’t you ever talk to me like that again! Do you understand me? NEVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! YOU LOST EVERY RIGHT YOU HAD THE MOMENT THAT RING LEFT YOUR FINGER!”  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry Kyung!” Hot tears began to well up in my eyes and blurred Kyung’s face into a blue demon mask. I was terrified.  
He pushed me hard into the bed and stood up with a flourish. He began screaming things in Korean and smashing and throwing everything his hands touched. I didn’t know what to do so I curled into the tightest ball I could, squeezed my eyes shut, and held my hands over my ears. It didn’t help much. I heard Kyung yell things like: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? IT DOESN’T EVEN MATTER! YOU BELONG TO ME. YOU’RE NEVER LEAVING HERE.  
 _What have I done?  
_  
When it got quiet and Kyung left, I began to cry. When I say cry I mean I wailed. I cried so hard that my eyes swelled and my head ached. I finally unfurled my body but I kept my eyes closed and pretended that everything was the way it had been before the Kyung anger storm. I wondered for a second if he had been drunk again but there was no alcohol on his breath. No, this had just been the wrath of Kyung.  
I sat up to take in the results of my disastrous decision. The pictures were in tatters across the room, the desk was overturned and the chair was in pieces. Anything that had been glass was now sparkling shards of crystal covering everything like crushed ice. The dresser drawers were also in pieces and the contents were in all corners of the room.  
When I stood up I felt as though I had taken a beating. My entire body hurt. There were already bruises in the shape of Kyung’s hands on my upper arms but I guessed that the rest was from being tensed up in that tight ball for so long. I stretched gently and then made my way through the detritus. The bedroom door was locked. I felt a little bit of panic so I went over and tried the bathroom door and it was still open but the outer bathroom door was also locked. Locking the bedroom door could have been from anger but locking this door was deliberate. I had lost the freedom of the rest of the apartment and the bedroom was once again my prison cell. I slid down and sat against the door and looked around at the remnants of the night before. The champagne glasses and empty bottle, melted candle stubs, and rolled up rose petals in the bottom of the tub. I wanted to cry again but I had no more tears left. Putting my ear against the door, I listened for any movement but all I heard was silence. It was like the quiet after a storm. He was gone.  
  
Kyung didn’t return for three days. I passed the time by watching tv, playing the game Kyung had gotten me, and sleeping. I was just waking up when I heard the familiar click of the little gold key in the lock. Panic began to rise inside of me for a second so I just looked over at the door. Kyung brought in a tray of food and sat it on the desk. I had cleaned the room the best that I could but I couldn’t sweep so there was still glass on the floor. He didn’t even look my way. He left the room and locked the door. My heart sank.  
I stared at the tray of food and willed it to float over to me which of course didn’t happen. I was starving. I got the tray and devoured everything on it. Kyung was making noise in the next room so I put my ear to the door and tried to figure out what he was doing. It sounded like he was doing dishes. I got up my courage and called out, “Kyung?”  
It was quiet for a second in the next room like he had stopped to listen but then he continued.  
“Kyung?” I tried again. “Can you please come in here so we can talk?”  
Again the pause but shorter.  
I listened for a while until I heard the tv come on. He was watching the news. I could be curled up on that couch with him but I messed up. _Boy did I mess up!  
_  
He brought another tray of food that evening like I had hoped he would. I was going to make him talk to me. When he put the tray down, I shut the door and stood against it. He didn’t even look at me.  
“Move.”  
“No.”  
“Don’t make me move you.”  
“Talk to me Kyung.”  
He grabbed me by the shoulders and slung me around behind him. Then he left and locked the door.  
I watched the door and willed Kyung to come back but of course that didn’t happen. So I got up and realized my leg was bleeding from a sliver of glass that was still stuck. I pulled it out and it bled all over the floor. _Whatever!_  
I ate and then decided to play a game. I put in Kyung’s alien shooter game because I was in the mood to shoot the crap out of something. The rest of my night was spent with my little blue friend, Harvey and we totally kicked some alien ass.  
  
The next morning Kyung came in with another tray. Once again he didn’t even glance at me but I did see him notice the blood on the floor and he started to look up. His eyes never quite made it to mine and he left. The food smelled delicious. Kyung was a great cook when he tried but my stomach was sick this morning. It had started hurting during the night and I didn’t know if I could eat.  
He had looked really good today. His hair was still wet from his shower and he wore a black sweater, black jeans, and no shoes. I hoped he got glass in his feet. _I hate Park Kyung!_ He was a gorgeous man with a big warm smile but he was also a moody S.O.B. with a horrible temper.  
I heard loud music coming from the next room and I suspected it was to drown out any attempts I might make to talk to him. That was fine. I had no desire to talk to him today. I picked at the food which made me sick but I was determined to keep it down. I had had enough of throwing up to last me a lifetime with the last sickness and I didn’t plan to start that again. My stomach was waging war but I was winning this time! _I think I’m getting an ulcer,_ I thought as my stomach started to burn.  
I turned on the tv and watched some game shows. Being a prisoner was boring. The news came on and I started to turn the channel but then another story about the missing American girls came on so I left it. I was surprised to see my picture come up again with the other girls. They said they had a new lead because someone had called in and said that they had noticed one of the girls going off with someone they thought to be famous. My heart began to race. It had to be me and Kyung. They wouldn’t give any more information but said that the police were still investigating. _Oh my gosh!_ I didn’t know how to feel about this. _I want to be rescued but I don’t want Kyung to go to prison. Do I? Do I care at this point?_ I did. Lord help me but I did still care.  
  
That evening I decided to take a bath. I hadn’t wanted to face that tub but I was so gross that I had no other choice. I cleaned it out and started the water but I didn’t add bubbles this time. No bubbles! I got the water as hot as I could stand it and it turned my skin pink. I had so many bruises that I hated to look at myself. My stomach also looked as if it was starting to swell again. I washed my hair and laid my head on the edge of the tub. I drifted off and started to dream. Kyung and I were once again in this tub and I was so happy that I was going to get a second chance. This time I would say yes and we would be married and live happily ever after. I turned to look at Kyung but his face distorted into the blue demon from the night of the anger storm and I screamed. He slowly pushed me under the water. Trying to fight was useless. My movements were slow under the water and I had no strength.  
I woke with a scream and jumped from the tub. I grabbed a towel and ran into the bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I dried quickly and without dressing, I climbed in the bed and hid under the big, puffy, silk comforter. My heart was beating so hard that I could feel my pulse in my head. The music had stopped in the next room and I became terrified. _Please don’t come in here. Please, please, please don’t._  
He did. He put the tray slowly on the desk and this time when he turned, he did look at me. I must have looked like a maniac huddled under the covers with only my eyes peeking out. He didn’t speak and he turned and left.  
When I heard the click I let out a breath that I didn’t know I had been holding in. _I think I’m going crazy._ I didn’t eat the food. I didn’t get out of the bed and I didn’t sleep. I laid there for hours just listening. It finally got quiet after a few hours and either Kyung had left or gone to bed. I usually wanted him close but tonight I hoped he had gone.  
  
The next day things seemed better. I wasn’t afraid anymore and I was able to get up and eat the new food that Kyung had left. I really needed to pee but I dreaded going into the bathroom so I held it for as long as I could. When I finally went, I saw that I had left the water in the tub so I bent over to let the water out and it was icy cold. I stayed there on my knees and watched the water drain slowly and without warning, I threw up in the tub. _Not again!_ I cleaned that up and went back into the bedroom.  
The silence told me that Kyung had left. _I don’t care. I hate him._  
While I was deciding what to occupy my time with, I just happened to notice a golden glint behind the bed on the floor. It was hard to get to and I got my chain wrapped up and tangled but I was in utter shock when I found out what the object was. I sat in the corner with my leg in an awkward position because of the stupid chain and stared at the tiny thing in the palm of my hand. It was a ring. It was a diamond engagement ring. This was not “my” ring or “her” ring. It was a mystery ring and my stomach started to roll again. _What the hell does this mean?_  
I heard the door in the next room open and close and I froze. It was odd that Kyung would come back so quickly. He was almost always gone all day.  
Then I heard, “Yo, Kyung?”  
I recognized that voice.  
He yelled again but it was in Korean and I couldn’t understand it. It was Zico! He knocked on the bedroom door and tried the knob but of course it was locked.  
I was trapped. My chain was wrapped up and I couldn’t get up so I yelled. “Zico?”  
“Huh?” he said. Then, “Oh sorry. So sorry.”  
I could tell he was about to leave.  
“Zico? Don’t go. I need help. Please. Help me.”  
He was already across the room and I knew he didn’t understand a word I said. I had hoped he understood “help” but apparently he didn’t because he said again, “So sorry.” And then something in Korean and then the door closed.  
I yelled about a million curse words and had my own little temper tantrum. Then I calmed down and spent an hour working the chain out of the mess I had gotten it into. I sat in the middle of the bed and stared at the new ring. It was kind of dirty and I saw a brownish dirt under the stone. It looked a lot like the dried blood that was on the floor from my leg.  
“What is going on?” I asked out loud to no one.  
An idea came to me but I shook my head. There was no way. It wasn’t possible. My stomach decided to wage another war and I was going to lose this one so I ran to the bathroom just in time. I sat there on the bathroom floor with the sour taste of stomach acid in my throat and closed my eyes.  
 _There’s no way I will believe that Park Kyung, a famous idol from Block B, is killing American girls._


End file.
